Barter
__NOEDITSECTION__ One of the three types of Trade specialisation and the favoured action of House Tully. Barter is one of the most useful friendly Player to Player Actions, allowing both the "attacker" and the "defender" to receive some silver. 'Barter in Adventures and Quests' TBA 'Barter in Player to Player' main article: Player to Player Actions The amount of Silver you and the other party receive is based on both your Skill at Barter and the skill of your Barter Partner's Barter skill. The amount of Silver is calculated on the total of both of your skills combined, with the winner of the Barter receiving the Lannister's (lion's) share. :eg. If you have a Barter skill of 500, you will receive more Silver from Bartering with someone with a Barter skill of 500 than you would bartering with a player with a Barter skill of 100. This means that if you have a low-level character with a low barter skill, you could end up receiving more silver if you lose a Barter with a high-level character with a high Barter skill, than you would winning a Barter with another player of your same level. The winner's Talents determine the amount of Silver issued to each party. :Source: Fulke (2013) How does Barter/ Aid work, 9 September 2013 Disruptor Beam's GoTA Forum 'Hints and Tips' *Get all the Barter Talents that increase your % at Barter *Upgrade all the Trade Buildings that you can *Get the Barter Premium Talent, Negotiator (+40% more Silver every time you Barter, or are Bartered with) *Get the Mutual Benefit Barter Talent as soon as you hit level 40 (+40% more silver for people that Barter with you - which will mean that more people will want to Barter with you). If you're really savvy, you'll have saved up your Talent Points since you hit level 32 so that you can dump all 8 levels in straight away *Put up a Defender (this increases your Skill at Barter, which will result in both you and your Friend getting more silver than if you didn't have a Defender) *Do not be afraid of Bartering with another character with a strong Barter skill, and/or someone that has a Sworn Sword Patrolling to intercept Barter PtP Actions. It's a good thing; you’ll make more silver with them with a Defender than you would if the defender wasn't there 'Barter in Alliance vs Alliance' :main article: Alliance Vs Alliance Actions A Barter Action in Alliance Vs Alliance (AvA) will give Silver to the Camp you are taking the Action against, as well as your own Camp if you have one in the same place. :eg. If you have a Sworn Sword perform a Barter Action with another Alliance's Camp in Ocean Road, you will get Silver at your Camp in Ocean Road. If your Alliance doesn't have a Camp in place you are performing a Barter Action, you will not get any Silver. 'Buildings and Upgrades' Should you wish to play a character that specialises in Barter, the following Buildings and Building Upgrades may be of interest to you. 'Market' 'Treasury' 'Warehouse' 'Artisan Quarters' 'Barter Troops and Items' Weapons that give a bonus to Trade or Barter; 'Talent' Category:Actions